Daughter Of Goddesses
by wisegirl2911
Summary: This is a fanfiction based on Rick Riordan's fantasy world, including a few of his characters. Jasper is a newly found demigod, who is found by Grover when she is fourteen. What will happen when she isn't claimed by one goddess, but two? Set after the Last Olympian, based mainly in CHB. Friendship, romance, adventure, rated T for fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Aha! Caught you! I thought as I whirled around to face Grover the new kid, who had sat behind me today in English and then proceeded to stare at the back of my head the entire time. It was tough to be the new kid here at Finchwalk School for the Academically Gifted, I would know, I was one. Kids at Finchwalk were generally rich snobs and if your family wasn't as rich as the rest, well, you were pretty much screwed. The other kids weren't inclined to accept me, even if I had a rich family, which I don't, due to my ADHD and dyslexia, so I wasn't exactly popular. Neither was this Grover kid, who, although being caught staring at me, didn't look even slightly abashed. "Why are you staring at me?" I asked him, glaring all the while. "Your the new kid aren't you?" Grover gulped and nodded. "I, I'm sorry" he stuttered, "Your Jasper, right?"

I wasn't at all shocked he knew my name, despite my almost social obscurity, I wasn't exactly a wall flower. I often got into fights and still managed to top every class I was in. "Yes that's my name, but it's not who I am, if you wanted to know who I was, you wouldn't ask such stupid questions." "Wow, harsh much" that Grover kid responded, "I was just trying to be nice, it's you know, what people do when they want to be friends." "Oh," I replied, my voice reflecting my shock. "Um..." Thankfully at that point my English teacher, walked in and called for quiet, giving me an excuse to turn around and ignore Grover's constant attempts to talk to me.

When the bell went to signal the end of class and the beginning of lunch, I sighed in relief. That was a particularly painful session, due to my total inability to read things off of the board because of my dyslexia, and my teachers insistence that it wasn't that hard, and that I should be able to do it. Well, I thought vehemently, lets see how easy it is for him to read things off the board if his brain didn't format the language properly. I threw my books into my bag, with more force that was warranted by the simple task, scowling at the memory of my teachers cruel taunts. When I was finally ready to leave, I was shocked to see Grover waiting for me by the door. "Grover..." I groaned. "Now is really not a good time" "C'mon" he replied, "I'm not that bad, am I?" I chuckled slightly at this. Grover, seeming to take this as a good sign grabbed my arm and begun steering me to a free table.

Grover was having trouble reaching the table however, due to his more than noticeable limp, you could tell the other kids had noticed, the snide remarks made about it on our way to the table were more then enough proof of that. I sat with Grover, trying to plan a tactical escape from his company, I don't need friends, I need allies and Grover was not a powerful ally, he was a liability. "Look, I know your trying to escape my company without hurting me, but really you don't need to. I just want to make some friends and you seemed like a likely candidate." Grover said this simply, with almost no emotion in his voice. That hurt a little, knowing that he thought that I was desperate enough to be friends with him.

"Grover, I don't want to hurt you, it's just..." My voice trailed off having no good excuse to rebut his offer of friendship. Grover slouched a bit at these words. "Look, Jasper, I don't really know you, but I know your type. Tragically intelligent, but abandoned, by parents whose work was more important than you. This probably happened when you were young. You've been living with relatives since then, none of which you felt you could relate to. People our age don't understand you, they think your strange and they reject you before they even know you. Your so used to this that you push anyone and everyone who ever tries to get close to you away. Because of this your tough and you have a sharp tongue, but you are never hotheaded, your always logical and think things through, though sometimes not enough..." Grover finished his analysis there, probably after seeing the stunned look on my face. "How...? What did you just do? How do you know that?"

I blushed realising that I'd given to much away. But the truth was, he was right. Right about everything, my situation, my personality, everything. My mum had left my dad and I when I was little, supposedly pursuing some lead in a ground breaking evidence concerning ancient mythology, and my dad had decided when I was nine that studying the epic poetry of Ancient Greek poets and raising a child at the same time was to much for him. Leading him to dump me at my aunts house, in New York, 12 hours away from my hometown of Chicago. I've lived in New York with my aunt ever since, though she was not a cruel women, she didn't really understand me. I gaped at Grover as these thoughts crossed my mind and he shrugged. "I know your type Jasper Chiarotti. I told you I did. I have known lots of people like you, one in particular." I smiled slowly, beginning to think I misjudged Grover Underwood, he was not some weird newbie who sat behind me in English, he was a powerful ally.

"Alright Grover, I have decided I'll tolerate your creepiness and sit with you at lunch, ok?" A smile formed on Grovers face as I said this. "That's all I wanted." He replied, chuckling a little. Who would've known that repeating your history back at you would make you decide to trust me." "Oh, I didn't say I trusted you yet." I joked. It was nice to have a friend, although Grover and I weren't yet fully comfortable with each other, I feel as if the ice has truly been broken. Grover and I finished our lunches laughing quietly at jokes the other had made, and acting appropriately sympathetic when complaints about homework were made. Just as I opened my mouth to make a cruel remark about Mr Allen (our English teacher) the bell rang. "Bye Jasper" Grover said as he moved to go to his next class. "Seeya Grover"

I spent the last class of the day in a sort of stupor, I had just made my first friend in 5 years. Wow. I didn't even remember how good it was to have a friend. Whatever I did, my thoughts weren't fully formatting which greatly irritated my math teacher. "Jasper" he said quietly as he moved past my desk. "Are you ok?""Sorry, sir, I'm just finding it difficult to focus today." "Jasper I would like you to stay after class, ok?" "Uh, sir. I might not be able to, see it's my aunts birthday..." I lied, though without great conviction. "I'm sorry, Jasper it can't wait." I nodded as if I understood, but I really didn't, why would my kindly old math teacher want me to stay after class? I opened my mouth to question him as to why it was crucial for me to stay after class, but he had already moved on to the next student.

Maths flew by and before long I found myself alone, with my maths teacher, and to my surprise, Mr Allens (the hated English teacher). "What is he doing here?" I snarled, less then politely at my math teacher. "He is here to assist me." My math teacher replied, apparently not noticing my earlier hostility. "Assist you in what?" "In this." It was then that things begin to get strange. Mr Allens eyes had glazed over, and he had begun to chant. "What... What are you doing?" "My math teacher began to convulse, his eyes rolling back in his head. Don't judge me, I am normally a rational person, but this was more then I could handle. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I scream at Mr Allens, who had appeared to have gone into a trance, though still chanting and did not respond. "STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE"

I flew at Mr Allens, whacking him with my book bag, screaming, trying to get him to stop. After this had no effect, I ran to the door, shaking the handle, only to discover it was locked, my math teacher must have locked it when I was packing up my things, just after Mr Allens had entered. Meaning he still had the keys. I lunged at my math teacher's desk, frantically searching for the keys. Mr Allens chanting had suddenly cut off, upon realising this I also realised I could no longer see my math teacher convulsing on the ground, shocked I turned around, only to find myself face to face with my math teacher, who was no longer my math teacher.

His face was the same, except for the thick mane ringing his face, gulping I looked down, only to discover a monster. He had the body of a lion and the tail of a great serpent, with huge spikes poking out f the end. "Wha, what are you?" I stammered, only half wanting to know the answer. I wasn't even sure if it could speak, I mean, it still had a vaguely humanoid face, but the rest of it resembled something out of a horror movie. "I am a manticore, little demigod." It hissed, in a serpentine voice. "And I am here to kill you." Great, I think I am truly crazy now. This just isn't possible, manticores aren't real, there just mythical creatures that the ancient Greeks used to scare children. "But, maticores are I myth" I said, staring at my former teacher. "Do I look like a myth to you, little demigod?" "N,no" I stuttered. "Why do you keep calling me that, little demigod or whatever?" I said, relieved to find my voice had regained some of it's usual strength. "Don't play stupid with me, girl, lunch is not supposed to talk back." The manticore hissed. "I advise that you don't try to fight, it will just make things harder for you." "Like hell I won't" I replied, throwing my book bag in his face and leaping over the desk.

It met it's target with a satisfying crunch, not that I turned around to see it. I was jumping over desks in my attempt to reach the store closet at the back of the room. The manticore laughed manically, that won't stop me girl, it's futile, you will never beat me. Turn around and meet your death like a hero." I didn't respond due to me finale reaching the store cupboard. I fumbled with the handle as the manticore slowly approached. "Turn around young demigod, just turn around." I snuck a quick glance, surveying the room I was in. If my plan was to work, I would need to somehow reach the hooks on the ceiling designed for hanging posters and hope they supported a lot more weight then they were designed for. Whilst I was doing my caculations my hands, seemingly of there own accord had opened the cupboard and were know holding the measuring tapes we were using in maths today. Thank god the school over did stuff like this and had somehow managed to get hold of 10m measuring tapes. I begin weaving the tapes, making something that resembled a net.

The manticore was still approaching as I did this, growling menacingly prowled it's way across the classroom. Thank god the monster wasn't truly hungry and had decided to play with my first. Mr Allens, who I had forgotten about until now, was stirring weakly in the corner, hearing this the manticore whirled around to face him, seemingly unintentionally flinging spikes from his tail my way, I managed to duck below most of these, except one, which lightly grazed my cheek as it spun past, embedding itself in the wall. I took the manticores distraction with Mr Allens as an opportunity and jumped up onto one of the tables, hooking the net onto the ceiling hooks at the same time, I then proceeded to do this with the other two corners, leaving the rest of my octagonal net to hang down. The manticore was conversing quietly with Mr Allens, something I didn't quite understand, Do monsters have friends? Maybe Mr Allens was the manticores slave or something? It didn't matter now, my plan was ready. "HEY UGLY!" I yelled at the manticore. "Have you lost your appetite or something?" The manticore whirled around. "You dare challenge me?" It hissed. "I will crush you!"

I vaulted off the desk I was still standing on and put my hands on my hips in defiance. "I would like to see you try" I teased. The manticore growled, and stepped forward, sending another volley of spikes my way. This time I ducked beneath a desk and none of them hit me. I leapt back up, and, before the manticore had time to launch another attack, I yanked on one of the corners of my net, as hard as I could, bringing the net down from the ceiling, entangling the manticore and trapping him in place. The manticore snarled at me. "This cannot hold me for long, little demigod." "I know," I replied, turning to tug one of the manticores spikes out of the wall behind me. I heard the door creak open as I did this but I gave it no thought. "But death should hold you for a good, long time." I said, with no emotion as I turned and shoved his own spike down his throat. The manticore gagged, then exploded into dust. I stood up, looking around the room, and saw that Mr Allens had disappeared. The jerk must've escaped while I was dealing with the manticore. I immediately feeling woozy and shook a little. "Jasper..." I heard someone say from the doorway. "What just happened?" "Grover?" I said looking through the haze of dust, feeling incredibly dizzy. He rushed over to me as I began to fall, the dizziness becoming to much. "Jasper. This is very important," Grover said as he caught me before I hit the floor. "Did any of the spikes hit you?" "Yes." Was all I managed to say before I closed my eyes and the dark overcame me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick Author's note:**

**Thank so much to my one favorite. :) Please review, even if you didn't like it. Constructive criticism is welcome. Please follow/favorite. **

_**Chapter 2**_

When I woke up it was dark and I was sitting in the back seat of a pick up truck, across from a boy holding an obviously dying girl. The boy was holding the girl, stroking her hair, murmuring that everything was going to be ok, occasionally yelling at the driver, Grover, to put his foot on it. I took a closer look at the girl the boy was holding, and gasped. She looked bad. Her face was ashen and clammy, and her waist length hair was in total disarray, it may have once been a ponytail, but there was too many snags and knots to be sure. The cut on her cheek was green and festering. The exact same cut that I had got on my cheek, earlier today from a manticore spine. Her hair, upon closer inspection, was an identical blonde to mine. "Oh no. This can't be happening." I said, covering my mouth as I fell back onto my seat. I can't be dead. I can't be. If I'm seeing my body for where I am, I would have to be a ghost. I examine my arms, they are almost transparent, as if I could disappear at any moment.

I look up from my self examinations long enough to see myself convulse and begin to shake. I am not dead yet then. "Oh, but you are so close..." A deep, almost harmonious voice said from beside me. I spun around to face him, but not before I saw the mystery boy wrap his arms around my body, in an attempt to stop the convulsing. "Look, at him. Ignorant mortal, who cannot see that your true form is here. That I, am in fact keeping you alive." I finally pinpointed the voice as coming from a spot on my right, just above my shoulder. "You keep looking in the wrong place, darling." The voice mocked me from a different place again. "I am right here." I caught my breath as a man, no older then twenty-five appeared at my shoulder. "I am Hades, and your case, lets say it interests me." "What do you mean my case? Who are you?" I demanded, finally finding my voice. I looked Hades in the eyes, and very nearly lost my nerve. His eyes told a hundred stories, stories of death and plunder. Stories of all the riches under the earth, and all the dead there as well.

"I've already told you who I am, I am Hades, Lord of the Underworld, god of death and riches. And your case? An undiscovered, powerful demigod, fights off manticore poison long enough to kill the beast, without any training? Lets just say your different." "Wait, what?" I say disbelievingly. "You can't possibly be a god, gods don't exist." I disregard his mention of demigods, opting to pursue the statement he made in his first sentence. At these words the sky rumbled. "Be careful what you say, darling" Hades said sarcastically. "Us gods aren't usually kind to disbelievers." I shake my head. "No." I said defiantly "None of this is real. There was no manticore. Gods aren't real. Stuff like this doesn't happen outside of books." "Oh, but darling," Hades replied. "Hasn't anyone told you? All of the myths are true." "Oh, c'mon," I say, rolling my eyes, still sceptical. "Oh, but it's true, darling." Hades said, with an undertone of malice in his voice. I shrink back, suddenly afraid of the strange man sitting in front of me.

He reached for my arm, as I shrank back, holding it in a vice-like grip, which I was surprised I could feel, being transparent and all. "If you appearing in corporeal form, after being attacked by a manticore and seeing a god appear in front of you, wasn't enough proof for you, I don't know what will be." "No." I said. "Just no. I refuse to accept it" "You are awfully oppositional for someone who fought a manticore less then four hours ago." Hades said in a condescending tone. It was obvious that he thought I was a dumb ass for not accepting the clear truth. The horrible thing was, I could hear just how stupid I sounded. Obviously (unless I was going crazy, which I was certain I wasn't), I had fought a manticore and am now dying because of it, so I'm denying the obvious truth to a god? I have been called many things before, but a dumb ass isn't one of them. "So..." I say stupidly "You're Hades?" "Yes. Your a thick one aren't you? I've only said a couple of times." Hades teased. "Ok.. So your a Greek god?" "Yes." Hades replied simply. "So all of Greek mythology is real then?" "True." "And earlier, when you called me a demigod..." I trailed off.

I obviously knew a ton about Greek mythology so I knew what a demigod was, Greece was my English unit last term, and it was one that I actually excelled at. "When I called you a demigod earlier," Hades replied kindly "I meant that you were a demigod, a powerful one if my sources are correct." "Wait, so your saying, that one of my parents was a god or goddess, so I'm half Olympian?" I said, trying to clarify the situation. A disturbing thought crosses my mind. "Your not my father, are you?" "No!" Hades quickly denied. "You knew your biological father, he was the one who raised you I assume?" He had just breached a touchy subject for me, and he seemed to realise that. "Well," he said quickly, trying to cover up his earlier blunder. Who knew gods could be socially awkward?" "Your mother would've been a goddess, and you've inherited some of her traits and of the possible goddesses are Athena, Demeter, Aphrodite..." He had adopted a flat, toneless voice, giving me the impression n that he had this list memorised. "I don't need the crash course in Greek mythology. I already know most of it." I interrupted, with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"You don't know any of the important stuff, darling. But, no matter, they'll fill you in when you get to camp." Hades said, glaring. I sensed that I had interrupted something that he had practiced for a long time. "Camp?" I questioned, trying to dispel the tension. "Yes, Camp Half-Blood. It's where they train demigods like you." Hades said, still glaring. I didn't even bother to deny the part about my being a demigod. It makes no sense to deny the obvious. "Train for what?" I say stupidly. I already knew what they were training demigods, I wasn't a total moron. I just wanted Hades to confirm it. "Wow, you really are slow, aren't you?" Hades chuckled. "Training them to fight monsters, of course. Not that it'll matter." "Why won't it matter?" I ask, beginning to get frustrated with Hades and his mysterious ways. "Whilst we have been speaking, your spirit has left your body, leaving your body defenceless against the manticore poison, which is slowly expanding your veins. I imagine, Grover or that boy there," he said gesturing at the boy holding my body, "have given you a clotting agent, designed to prolong the journey of the manticore poison to your heart. Once the poison reaches your heart, you will die. The result of the clotting agent, has been to slow the poison down, not stop it indefinitely. Ergo, if you do choose to return to your body, you will suffer immense pain. The like of which is rarely survived, but if your spirit doesn't return to your body, you will die within the hour."

I start to cry when I hear this. "Pull yourself together Jasper," I whisper. "Your not dead yet." Immediately my tears dry up, and I adopt what I like to call my freezer mode, and my aunt likes to call an emotional shutdown. I scares her when I do this, but it clears my mind of all emotion and leaves me able to come to a logical and well-reasoned solution to just about anything. I think through the facts, if I stay here, I die, if I don't and I return to my body, I experience pain, unlike anything I have ever felt before, with a possibility of dying. But the clotting agent doesn't last forever, meaning I need an antidote if I am to survive. "An antidote!" The words burst from my mouth. "I mean," I say calming myself. "Is there an antidote?" "The only way you will survive is if you are healed, by Apollo himself, and I assure you that is unlikely to happen. Even if he does heal you, it will not be until sunrise, meaning you have to last through the remainder of the night. " I saw the indecision in his eyes as he said those words, almost as if he felt he had scared me.

"Apollo," I breathe in and out. It felt weird saying the name of my only hope, I never thought I would ever need a final hope. A final hope is something that is only used when all other options have been exhausted. This situation didn't provide me with options, so I suppose a final hope is in order. "How can I persuade Apollo to heal me?" I demanded, glaring at Hades. "You can't." Hades said with total absolution. "Then how..." Hades cut me off. "I can get him to heal you, but you will owe me big time." "I don't have anything to give you." I said pleadingly. "You can give me many things, Jasper Chiarotti, but tonight, all want from you is a favour. I don't know what yet." He said cutting me off. "But, when the time comes, you will do whatever I ask of you." I consider his deal carefully, I didn't want to bind myself to this promise forever, especially if the favour turns out to be something I didn't want to do. Then realise that if I didn't take this I was as good as dead. "I will accept your conditions," I say. "In return for an oath on the river Styx that you will do everything in your power to save my life this night." Hades smile faltered a bit at this demand, but his eyes remained steadily on mine. "Your something else, Jasper Chiarotti." I laughed at this. "Do we have a deal?" "Yeah, I suppose we do, darling." Hades said mocking my formal attitude.

"Your oath?" I said, probably more harshly then required. "You really need to return to you body now." Hades said, trying avoid my gaze. I said nothing, just sat there with my eyebrows raised, glaring at the god in front of me. "I swear upon the river Styx that I will do everything in my power to convince Apollo to heal Jasper Chiarotti this night." "Thank you," I murmur. "Now, how do I, ah..." "Return to your body?" Hades said bemusedly. "It is simple, you merely state that you want to return to your body, using your full name of course. You better hurry though, you aren't looking to good. I swivel in my seat to look at my body. "Oh my god." I say, upon seeing my current condition. I thought my skin was green before, now it was an ugly shade of dark green and my limbs and extremities were swollen beyond recognition. I looked like something out of a horror flick. It was a wonder that the boy holding me hadn't shrunk away in disgust. He was still trying to soothe me, occasionally yelling at Grover to drive faster. Like that would help, I thought sullenly. I turned around to make a remark about my appearance to Hades but he was gone. All that was left where he sat, was a small note, containing three words. 'Better hurry darling' was all it said. As if a reminder was necessary.

I groan, knowing that I am about to condemn myself to excruciating pain for the next, I realised I didn't even know the time. I hurriedly looked over at the boy's watch, but my eyes got somewhat distracted. Damn, he's hot, I thought. I was surprised I hadn't realised before, but between the blond dreadlocks, piercing blue eyes, fit body and obvious height, (that last one was a big positive, I was considered very tall for a girl, being 6'2 and all so any boy taller then me is remarkable.) he made quite the catch. I mentally scolded myself, I need to return to my body. "I, Jasper Gabrielle Chiarotti, would like to return to my body in all haste." I immediately felt the pain, it was like something had hit me with a truck, run over me with a stampede of elephants, then proceeded to stuff my veins full of dynamite. My last thought, before I passed out was that, after getting distracted by the boy, I never had found out what the time was.

I slept fitfully through the night, my few waking minutes filled with spasming fits and seizures, and the boy, always that boy, stroking my hair, murmuring in my ear, attempting to calm my shaking limbs. I wondered, when my mind was not completely assumed by the pain, who this boy was. From the once over I gave him, I knew he was attractive, but why would he be holding me? During one of my brief seizures, I heard the boy, yell at Grover to "step on it." But, why? My mind questioned, why was Grover driving in the first place? He was only fourteen, maybe fifteen. That was when I caught a glimpse of Grover in the drivers seat, there were strange, twisted mutations growing out of his head, almost like horns, I think. But, that's ridiculous, Grover didn't have horns. Or maybe he did, the irrational part of my mind said, you never did see he without a beanie on. My body succumbed to unconsciousness after having this thought.

My final waking spell took place at dawn, when the sun was just peaking out over the trees of the forest outside the window of the room I was in. Sometime in between my last attempt at conciousness and now, grover and the boy must have transferred me into this room. It would've been difficult, I was on what I estimated to be the second floor of a huge house, with an open window facing a large expanse of forest and some cabins, which were shaped in a large omega, with other cabins radiating away from the main formation. This must be Camp Half-Blood. The sun was a little higher in the sky now, and I began to panic, where was Apollo? Hades said if Apollo didn't come by sunrise I would die. Hades must of reneged on his half of the deal, I thought bitterly, trust that son of... My thoughts trailed off as a solitary figure soared through my window. "Hello, Jasper. I am Apollo."


End file.
